The dark side of the moon
by Milah DY
Summary: "Comment reprendre goût à la normalité lorsque l'on a vécu tant de choses extraordinaires ? Quand on a vécu si intensément que désormais la vie paraît fade, sans saveur ?" Après la septième année, Hermione a du mal à revenir à la normalité... HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

Une fic Drago/Hermione, qui sera probablement un two-shot. Cela se passe après Poudlard.

Livres : du 1 au 7 sauf l'épilogue.

Rating : K

Point-de-vue : Hermione Granger

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

* * *

**The dark side of the moon**

.

Après la chute de Voldemort, il nous a fallu reprendre le cours de nos vies.

.

Et ce malgré les morts, les mutilés, les familles déchirées... La vie a continué.

Mais comment reprendre goût à la normalité lorsque l'on a vécu tant de choses extraordinaires ? Quand on a vécu si intensément que désormais la vie paraît fade, sans saveur ? Bien qu'il y ait eu la terreur et l'horreur, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante que durant cette période de guerre.

Pour Harry et Ron, cela a été plus simple. Harry avait vécu trop de choses et n'aspirait plus qu'à la paix, Ron quant à lui avait toujours voulu une vie tranquille et bien rangée... Mais moi j'avais toujours rêvé d'aventures. Après les avoir vécues, que me restait-il à faire ?

En premier lieu il a fallu, pour tout le monde, reprendre l'année perdue à Poudlard. Année qui a été la plus étrange que j'ai vécue dans l'école, en dépit de toutes les aventures que j'ai pu y vivre. Trop d'élèves manquaient à l'appel, trop de visages tristes, trop de souvenirs... La Grande Salle était calme la plupart du temps, le brouhahas habituel ne remplissait plus les couloirs.

L'un des points les plus marquants de cette année a été le retour des Serpentard, dont Malfoy qui désormais faisait profile bas, même si le rôle que sa mère avait joué dans la survie de Harry était important.

Et puis il y avait Harry et Ginny, Ron et moi... Notre trio n'en était plus un, il n'avait plus lieu d'être. Les liens que les épreuves avaient tissés étaient toujours là, mais d'autres fils s'y joignaient, créés par d'autres épreuves.

.

Bref, la vie a repris peu à peu son cours normal. Et moi, peu à peu, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'ai commencé à sombrer...

J'ai fini par entrevoir ma vie telle qu'elle allait se dérouler : choisir une profession, faire des études dans ce sens, vivre ma relation avec Ron, finir par me marier, faire des enfants peut-être... Mais cela n'a jamais été ce que je voulais. Il me fallait plus. Retrouver cette sensation d'être vivante, d'être importante.

Et je me suis haïe pour ça. Je me déteste toujours. Comment puis-je être si égoïste ? Comment puis-je regretter ces années de souffrance simplement parce que je me sentais utile ? Pourquoi refuser de vivre une vie normale parce que j'ai l'impression de valoir plus que cela ?

Suis-je donc si arrogante ? Comme je me hais pour cela...

J'ai fini par laisser tomber Ron, prétextant que je devais me consacrer à l'obtention de mes ASPIC, puis à mes études supérieures. Et le bon Ron, le merveilleux Ron a compris. Il a accepté, il ne m'en a pas voulu. Ce qui n'a fait que me conforter dans l'idée que je ne le mérite pas.

Ni son amour, ni même son amitié ou celle de tous les autres. Mais ils ne savent pas. Alors je continue de faire semblant. Je fais semblant d'être heureuse alors qu'à l'intérieur, je suis vide.

.

J'ai décidé de m'exiler. J'ai choisi la médicomagie non seulement pour me sentir utile, mais aussi parce que je savais que j'allais être débarrassée de la plupart de mes camarades d'école étant donné la difficulté de cette carrière. Je ne pouvais espérer l'anonymat, j'étais bien trop connue désormais de part mon rôle dans l'élimination de Voldemort. Cependant j'aspirais à quelque chose de différent, un nouveau départ. Je suis donc partie étudier en France, à l'Académie Européenne de Médicomagie.

Personne de Poudlard n'a fait ce choix, excepté une personne : Drago Malfoy. En le voyant le premier jour, j'ai presque eu envie de rire. Presque. Drago Malfoy, médicomage ? Pour cela ne faut-il pas être altruiste et avoir envie de faire du bien aux gens ? Que venait-il faire ici ? Et puis je me suis dit qu'après tout, lui aussi devait espérer un nouveau départ, loin de ceux qu'il avait connus.

J'ai décidé de l'ignorer. De faire comme si je ne le connaissais pas. J'avais passé six années de ma vie à être insultée et méprisée par lui. Je repartais à nouveau pour cinq ans dans la même école que lui... Heureusement l'Académie est grande, et il semblait peu probable que nous ayons choisi les mêmes options.

La première année s'est écoulée tranquillement, nous ne nous croisions que de temps en temps, nous ignorant à chaque fois superbement. Il semblait avoir opté pour la même stratégie que moi, ce qui me convenait parfaitement.

.

Je revenais bien sûr régulièrement en Angleterre pour voir ma famille, mes amis. Mais je me sentais éloignée d'eux, comme sur un plan différent de la réalité, sans jamais leur montrer. Toujours souriante, toujours riante, et en dedans, vide. Et je me détestais pour ça. Comment pouvais-je me sentir ainsi alors que j'avais tout pour moi ? Je suis jeune et extrêmement brillante. J'ai des amis sur qui je peux compter. Je suis aimée et choyée par ma famille. J'ai une vie de rêve, et un avenir encore plus époustouflant.

Alors pourquoi ce gouffre à l'intérieur de moi, pourquoi rien ni personne qui puisse le remplir...

.

La difficulté du cursus m'a aidée à ne pas devenir folle. Travaillant d'arrache-pied, je ne rentrais dans ma chambre étudiante que pour m'endormir, épuisée.

J'ai bien sûr passé la première année en tant que major de promotion. Juste derrière moi, Malfoy. L'éternel deuxième, juste après la Sang-de-Bourbe. Comme avant. Comme à Poudlard.

J'en ai ressenti une immense satisfaction. Comme un écho au mépris que j'avais pu ressentir pour lui à l'époque. Et pendant quelques instants bénis, ma haine contre moi-même s'est évanouie.

Je l'ai regardé, alors, comme je n'ai probablement jamais regardé quelqu'un. Il l'a senti, et m'a rendu mon regard. Il était froid, mais sans haine. Sans haine...

Quelque chose est alors passé entre nous. Je ne saurais dire quoi. En tous cas quelque chose qui m'a éveillée, et j'ai soutenu son regard un long moment. C'est lui qui a détourné les yeux. Et toujours, sans haine.

.

Alors, dès le début de la deuxième année, j'ai cherché ses pas. Coïncidence ou pas, nous avons opté, cette fois-ci, pour les mêmes options. Avec les mêmes horaires la plupart du temps, les mêmes cours, les mêmes professeurs. Une compétition est née entre nous. Lui cherchais à me battre, à être premier, et moi je cherchais... quoi ? Son regard, peut-être. Ou sa haine.

Et une deuxième année est passée. Cette fois, nous laissant tous deux ex æquo à la première place. Immanquablement, deux esprits aussi brillants, galvanisés par cette compétition muette nous poussant à nous surpasser toujours, ne pouvaient passer inaperçus.

La troisième année étant celle où l'on doit choisir notre projet de recherche, on nous a donc incités à non plus nous concurrencer, mais à nous unir. Et, cette fois encore, nous nous sommes regardés. Et, cette fois encore, son regard ne recelait aucune trace de haine et il y a eu cet instant d'éblouissement où ma haine de moi-même a disparu pour laisser place au souvenir de mon mépris pour lui. Où j'ai eu l'impression que le gouffre en moi pouvait se remplir.

Nous avons accepté la coopération.

Et j'ai décidé de le haïr, si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait vaincre le vide.

.

Alors oui, je hais Drago Malfoy. Plus que je ne l'ai détesté à Poudlard. Et pourtant je suis nue, étendue dans son lit alors qu'il dort du sommeil que seul le désir comblé octroie.

Je n'ai jamais réellement compris comment nous en sommes arrivés là. J'avais décidé de le haïr, mais la haine n'est pas si simple à émerger. Parce qu'elle avait déserté son regard à lui, parce que malgré les piques et les provocations que je lui lançais lors de nos séances de recherches, il restait stoïque.

Un jour pourtant, pour me faire taire ou parce qu'il en avait envie, il m'a embrassée. Sans douceur, sans amour, sans tendresse... et sans haine. Mais j'ai senti la mienne s'embraser comme un feu de joie, et j'ai répondu à ce baiser, et j'ai senti le vide, en moi, se remplir peu à peu. Alors nous avons fait de son lit notre champ de bataille...

Depuis, c'est entre des draps que nous nous faisons la guerre en nous faisant l'amour.

Je me sens vivante, à nouveau. Il n'y a plus de gouffre en moi. Plus de haine envers moi-même, juste envers lui.

.

Et, tandis que je le hais, il m'aime.


	2. Chapter 2

La suite, enfin, cette fois du point-de-vue de Drago. Il y a un troisième chapitre à venir pour la conclusion.

Livres : du 1 au 7 sauf l'épilogue.

Rating : K

Point-de-vue : Drago Malefoy

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

* * *

.

Après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la famille Malefoy a connu une période sombre.

.

Même si ma mère a joué un rôle indéniable pour la survie de Potter, nous avons été rejetés, relégués au rang de parias... Nous, les Malefoy, une des familles qui avait été la plus puissante d'Angleterre. De quoi remettre certaines choses en perspective.

La septième année à Poudlard a été dure pour moi. Et pourtant, c'est moi qui ai voulu y retourner. Mon père voulait m'envoyer à Durmstrang, ma mère était même d'accord. Mais j'ai voulu garder la tête haute, malgré tout. Alors je suis retourné à Poudlard, j'ai enduré la haine des autres et j'ai ravalé la mienne. Cette fois-ci, je me suis retrouvé dans la peau de tous ceux que j'avais tourmentés par le passé.

Les rangs des élèves étaient clairsemés. J'ai souvent eu l'impression que beaucoup me tenaient personnellement responsables de la mort de leurs amis. Ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est que moi aussi j'ai perdu des amis dans cette guerre. Moi aussi j'ai connu l'horreur. Et puis je n'ai jamais jeté le sortilège de mort. Je n'ai tué personne. Je n'ai pas pu. Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est par simple lâcheté ou par compassion. Pour moi-même, je préfère pencher pour la deuxième option. Mais qui sait...

.

Finalement le calvaire s'est terminé et j'ai décidé de changer de vie. Totalement. Pour oublier la guerre et ses horreurs. Cette guerre vaine, qui ne nous a apporté qu'un lot de morts inutiles... Qui m'a fait comprendre que finalement le sang n'est peut-être pas si important. Après tout, j'ai vu le sang couler dans les deux camps, et dans les deux camps il était rouge. Et le fait d'être sang-pur, sang-de-bourbe ou sang-mêlé n'a épargné personne.

Alors si la mort ne fait pas de différence, pourquoi la vie devrait-elle en faire ? Je ne pouvais plus haïr les Sang-de-Bourbe, ni même les Moldus. Je n'en avais plus la force après tout ce gâchis de vies...

.

J'ai choisi la médicomagie parce que je veux repousser autant que possible la mort. Et puis, quelle autre carrière que celle de soigner les gens pourrait me racheter de mes fautes passées ?

Malheureusement, l'une des personnes que je souhaitais le moins voir avait également choisi cette carrière : Granger. Lorsque je l'ai vue le premier jour, j'ai presque eu envie de faire demi-tour. Je n'avais jamais supporté cette pimbêche, sa façon de toujours répondre en cours, d'étaler tout son savoir. Et puis je savais que sa présence ne ferait que me rappeler la vie que je souhaitais oublier, à quel point j'avais pu la tourmenter et la haïr...

J'ai donc décidé de l'ignorer, elle a fait de même. La première année s'est passée sans encombre. Je me suis plongé à corps perdu dans les études, oublieux de tout le reste. Comme toujours, à la fin de l'année elle a terminé première, juste devant moi... Encore une chose pour laquelle je l'avais toujours détestée.

Je pouvais la voir jubiler, lorsque les résultats sont tombés. Mais je ne pouvais plus la haïr. Ses yeux vides se sont animés l'espace de quelques secondes, me brûlant de leur intensité. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'y plonger les miens, par curiosité. Il s'est alors passé quelque chose entre nous, lorsque nos regard se sont croisés. Je ne saurais dire quoi... Cela m'a troublé et j'ai fini par détourner les yeux.

.

Lors de la deuxième année, j'ai décidé de prendre les mêmes cours qu'elle. Afin de pouvoir l'observer à ma guise, de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. J'ai eu l'impression que cela ne la dérangeait pas.

Une sorte de compétition silencieuse est née, chacun cherchant à battre l'autre. Cela a été rude, je me suis plongé plus que jamais dans les études, mais cela a payé : nous avons terminé ex æquo. Je ne la surpassais pas, mais enfin je n'étais plus derrière elle.

On nous a alors proposé de collaborer pour notre projet de troisième année. J'avais peur qu'elle n'accepte pas, je me trompais. Encore une fois, lorsqu'elle m'a regardé j'ai vu son regard terne s'allumer, reprendre l'intensité qu'il avait eue autrefois. J'ai alors compris que c'était ça que je cherchais : rallumer son regard, faire en sorte qu'il ne se ternisse plus.

Parce que c'était injuste, après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir au collège, tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pendant la guerre.

.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve nu à ses côtés, faisant semblant de dormir tout en l'observant à travers mes paupières entrouvertes. Car c'est lorsque nous faisons l'amour que ses yeux retrouvent toute leur intensité. C'est depuis que cela a commencé qu'elle revit.

Tout a débuté de façon inattendue. Lors de nos séances de recherche communes, elle n'arrêtait pas de me chercher, de me lancer des piques. Comme si elle espérait réveiller l'ancien moi, celui qui l'insultait et la détestait. Mais il n'y a plus de haine en moi, elle a disparu.

Un jour, j'ai juste eu envie de l'embrasser. Comme ça. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de différent par rapport à un autre jour. Peut-être était-ce simplement moi qui changeais. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis penché et je l'ai embrassée. Contre toute attente, elle a répondu. Avec feu et passion, presque avec haine...

.

C'est ainsi que cette... relation, à défaut d'un mot plus approprié, a commencé. Je me suis rendu compte qu'en ma présence, et particulièrement lors de nos corps à corps, son regard retrouve son intensité. Je ne me leurre pas, cependant. Je sais bien que seule la haine l'habite. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de place pour un autre sentiment en elle.

Et pourtant, de mon côté, j'ai fini par comprendre que j'étais finalement tombé amoureux de la Sang-de-Bourbe. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Allez savoir... Peut-être pour me punir moi-même, car je sais qu'elle ne pourra jamais tomber amoureuse en retour...

Je sais que c'est la haine qu'elle me porte qui la ramène toujours vers moi. Elle qui avait toujours été du côté de la tolérance...

.

Alors que, moi qui n'ai été élevé que dans l'objectif de la haine, si je reviens toujours vers elle c'est parce que je l'aime.


	3. Chapter 3

Suite et fin. J'espère que vous aimerez ! N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir ;)

Livres : du 1 au 7 sauf l'épilogue.

Rating : K

Point-de-vue : Hermione Granger (**H**) et Drago Malefoy (**D**)

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling

* * *

.**  
**

**H**

Je sais qu'il m'aime car un jour, après nos ébats, il me l'a dit : qu'il m'aimait mais qu'il n'attendait rien en retour, parce qu'il savait que je ne faisais que le haïr. Que cette haine était une façon de ne plus me haïr moi-même.

J'ai été abasourdie par sa perspicacité. Et je n'ai pas apprécié qu'il me lise aussi bien, qu'il comprenne. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de le rejeter, de lui dire qu'il était pathétique de m'aimer s'il savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien en retour, qu'il me faisait pitié. Je lui ai crié des choses horribles auxquelles je n'aurais même pas pensé lorsqu'il me tourmentait à Poudlard. Et le pire c'est que je me suis haïe encore plus pour lui faire ça.

Lui a juste encaissé sans broncher. Lorsque j'ai eu fini, il a murmuré qu'il espérait simplement qu'un jour je changerais, qu'un autre sentiment que la haine viendrait m'habiter, que je finirais peut-être par l'aimer en retour... mais que ce serait probablement trop tard.

Cela m'a troublée. Je n'ai pas aimé ça.

.

Cependant il a en partie raison. Je ne fais que détourner ma haine envers moi-même. Je le hais oui, mais surtout je me hais à travers lui. Et je me consume. Mais il se trompe, aussi. L'aimer un jour ? Impossible... Car ce serait m'aimer aussi, et cela je n'ai jamais réussi.

Et pourtant il est le seul à vraiment me comprendre. « Tu es comme la lune, m'a-t-il dit une autre fois. Tu montres toujours au monde la part illuminée de ta personne. Le côté sombre reste toujours caché. Tu es le côté sombre de la lune. »

.

Oui... Sombres mes yeux, sombre mon âme, sombre mon cœur, sombre mon désespoir...

.

**D**

Les années à l'Académie passent sans que notre relation ne change : elle me hais toujours, je l'aime quoiqu'il arrive. Comme c'est étrange, comme la guerre nous a tous changés. Jamais je n'aurais pensé en arriver là, et pourtant...

Nous terminons les cinq années à l'Académie notre diplôme en poche. Et c'est là que les choses se compliquent : nous choisissons chacun une spécialisation différente et elle retourne en Angleterre tandis que je reste en France. Elle a bien joué ; après des mois à m'affirmer qu'elle resterait en France... Pourquoi ne suis-je même pas étonné qu'elle m'ait menti ?

.

Une longue période de souffrance commence pour moi. Loin d'elle, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'ai l'impression que sans elle je ne peux plus vivre... Elle avait raison. Je suis pathétique. Comment ai-je pu haïr cette fille pour ensuite l'aimer autant ? Son absence me tue à petit feu.

Je lui envoie une lettre chaque semaine, sans qu'elle ne réponde jamais. Pas même une fois, au moins pour m'expliquer qu'elle souhaite cesser. Je comprends alors peu à peu, au fil des mois, l'insanité de ce simulacre de relation. Mes espoirs sont vains : elle ne m'aimera jamais en retour.

Depuis que notre relation a commencé, je me suis empêché de vivre. Je me suis oublié pour essayer de lui rendre l'intensité de son regard et de son sourire. Je crois que c'était une façon de me punir pour tout le mal que j'ai fait. Mais cela suffit, à présent. Je crois que j'ai amplement payé.

Alors je recommence à vivre. C'est difficile, au début. Je mets longtemps à sortir de chez moi autrement que pour travailler. Je reprends contacts avec d'anciens amis, avec mes parents même, que j'avais négligés jusque là. Je reprends goût à... tout.

.

Sans jamais, jamais cesser de penser à elle...

.

**H**

Je ne pensais pas que la séparation physique serait si difficile. Lorsque je pense à lui, je sens mon cœur se serrer et oppresser douloureusement ma poitrine.

Il m'envoie chaque semaine une lettre. J'ai répondu à toutes, sans jamais les envoyer. Cela n'aurait servi qu'à le lier à moi encore plus. Car j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. Me servir de lui comme je l'ai fait... je n'aurais jamais dû en arriver là.

Je ne peux plus lui faire ça car je ne le hais plus : il m'a appris à m'accepter comme je suis.

Au fil des mois et des années, j'ai appris à ne plus me détester. Son regard m'a aidée. Au début, je détestais ça : comment pouvait-il me regarder ainsi, comme si j'étais la personne la plus importante du monde, alors que j'étais indigne de tout ? Mais plus le temps avançait, plus j'acceptais de me voir telle qu'il me voyait.

Lorsque je suis partie de l'Académie, je n'avais plus de haine.

.

Et je me reconstruis. J'apprends à vivre avec ce que je suis, j'apprends à me contenter de ce que j'ai. Je retrouve ma famille, mes amis, et m'aperçois qu'ils m'ont manqué plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Je me rends compte que je les aime réellement. Et que oui, j'ai de la chance de les avoir, et que oui, je mérite d'être heureuse. Avec la personne qui me convient.

Plus le temps avance, plus je pense à lui. Est-ce qu'il le sait ? Sait-il qu'il m'a sauvée ? Comment va-t-il ? M'a-t-il oubliée ?

.

Si seulement je trouvais le courage de lui écrire, après tout ce temps.

.

**D**

Après trois ans de spécialisation, je peux enfin exercer. Je suis médicomage. J'aime soigner les gens. Je pourrais presque dire que je suis heureux. Même si, lorsque je rentre chez moi, je me sens plus seul que jamais.

Trois ans sans la voir, sans la toucher, sans respirer son odeur... Trois ans sans même aucune nouvelle. Après un certain temps j'ai arrêté de lui envoyer des lettres. C'était trop douloureux d'attendre une réponse. J'ai compris qu'elle me haïrait toujours. Je le mérite probablement ; mais j'aurais voulu au moins une lettre...

.

Un soir, rentrant tard chez moi, ce n'est pas une lettre, mais des dizaines que je trouve devant ma porte. Toutes de la main d'Hermione, toutes datées. Une à une je les ouvre et les lis. Elle a répondu à chacune de mes lettres, sans me les envoyer.

Elle a répondu à chacune de mes lettres...

Dans la dernière, elle m'explique tout. Elle m'ouvre son âme comme elle ne l'a jamais fait.

Mon cœur n'a jamais battu aussi fort. Je le sens se gonfler douloureusement à chaque battement.

.

Est-ce que c'est ça, le bonheur ?

.

**H**

Un mois... Un mois que j'ai envoyé toutes les lettres que je lui avais écrites. Et pas de réponse. Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû faire ce pas, peut-être aurais-je dû laisser les choses comme elles étaient ?

Non, je ne pouvais pas. Au moins, maintenant, je suis sûre. Je peux aller de l'avant. Après trois ans à penser à lui, à regretter ce que j'ai fait, je peux penser à un avenir avec quelqu'un.

Mais avec qui ? Quel avenir puis-je avoir si ce n'est avec Drago ? Lui qui m'a comprise comme personne d'autre, lui que j'aime bien plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais haï...

.

Et puis, un jour, il est là. On a frappé à ma porte, j'ai ouvert, et il est là. Il n'a pas beaucoup changé, mûri peut-être. Voyant que je suis figée, ne sachant pas quoi dire, il tente de s'expliquer : il a attendu d'être sûr de trouver un travail ici, à Londres, et d'y habiter, avant de me répondre. Et il ajoute avec une pointe d'humour qu'il avait bien le droit de m'avoir fait attendre un peu.

Sans réfléchir, je lui saute au cou et l'embrasse. Il m'a pardonnée ! Il est bien là, devant moi, après plus de trois ans ! Mieux encore, il compte rester.

Il me sert fort, comme s'il avait peur que je m'enfuie...

Mais qu'il ne s'inquiète pas.

.

Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé, plus jamais je ne le quitterai...

.

**D**

Oui...

.

C'est bien ça, le bonheur...


End file.
